Bleach: The Banished
by Shidokai
Summary: This story takes place during the arrancar arc in the bleach series it contains five of my own characters and the rest you pretty much know. It starts with Ichigo Fighting the first new character Shidorai Matsumura hurt Shinji and Hiyori so start here.
1. Chapter 1 The first Shidorai Matsumura

Bleach: the Banished

Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute soul reaper, was patrolling Karakura town,the place that he calls home, when a large wave of spiritual pressure hit him.

"What the heck was that pressure just now it felt like a Menos Grande" Ichigo said as he rushed toward the direction of the pressure.

Just before Ichigo reached the place it originated from it knocked him to the ground.

"Oww, dad-gum that hurt what was th..." Ichigo stopped when he saw Shinji and Hiyori falling from the sky covered in blood.

Ichigo looked around to see who or rather what could of done this, when he saw him a soul reaper with a reversed shihaksho, the soul reaper had black hair with the tips colored a crimson red, the blade of his zanpakto matching the stains on his comrades clothes.

"Funny I didn't think they'd last that long, and look I didn't even break a sweat"

He said an evil grin forming across his face.

"Apparently you're the one who did this am I wrong?" Ichigo said

"Yeah I did it, but let me ask you What are you going to do about it hmm?"

He said in a smug tone

"I, Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, will kill you" Ichigo said

"Really well lets see you try to kill Shidorai Matsumura!" Shidorai shouted as he charged at Ichigo " SLICE BIOTOSE!!!" he shouted as he released his zanpakto.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!" Shouted Ichigo as he fired a large white energy wave at Shidorai.

.................................................................................................


	2. Chapter 2 Shidorai Matsumura part 2

Bleach: The Banished

CHAPTER 2

Swords clashed in the night air as Ichigo and Shidorai continued to fight.

Blood sprayed from Shidorai's arm where Ichigo managed to hit him.

"Dang, can't believe you actually cut me," Shidorai said, "Oh well what's say we finish this, okay?"

"Fine have it your way," Ichigo said raising his sword, "BAN-KAI!!!!"

Ichigo had released his bankai and finally starting to get serious when,

"Bankai." Shidorai said absorbing the blade into his body.

"What the, oh well it doesn't matter I'll still win because I've sill got a trump card"

Ichigo said _all I have to do is tire him out then hollowfy and I'll win for sure._

Shidorai's bankai was fully active now, blades covered his arms a scorpion tail grew from his back and two giant metal wings from his shoulder blades.

Ichigo launched himself at Shidorai who only smiled and knocked the blade away.

"What how?" Ichigo said "crap looks like I have to use it"

Ichigo pulled down his hollow mask and started to form a getsuga tensho.

"Hah you think you're the only one with a pretty little mask?" Shidorai said as his own mask formed.

"What is that how you beat Shinji and Hiyori?" Ichigo said

"No, I just did this!" Shidorai said roundhouse kicking Ichigo to the ground shattering his hollow mask with one hit. "Well that was fun but, I've got a schedule to keep" Shidorai said snapping his fingers, this opened a portal, "Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki, don't forget my face for we will meet again."

Shidorai disappeared into the portal going back to his kingdom and his allies...


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Momo Myko Zeika

Bleach: The Banished

CHAPTER 3

Shidorai stepped into the large palace ripping what was left of his shirt off, his fight with Ichigo leaving him exhausted, when a black haired youth jumped from the top of one of the tall pillars.

"Shidorai you're back, and apparently got hit with a powerful attack." He said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh hey Momo, why are you so happy today?" Shidorai asked

"Because it's my turn right?" Momo said jumping up and down.

"Yeah squad 10 barracks the Captains quarters" Shidorai said

"What I don't even get a choice?!" Momo shouted outraged

"No now shut up and GO!!!" Shidorai said as he kicked Momo through the portal to the squad 10 barracks

Momo, after being kicked through the portal regained his composure as he flew trough the area between their world and the soul society.

"Alright on the bright side I get to fight someone strong, Toshiro Hitsugaiya" Momo said smiling at the thought of it.

After landing in squad tens barracks he was attacked by Hitsugaiya's subordinates.

"Get him" shouted the mob of shinigami

"Pathetic, stupid shinigami they'll never learn" Momo said drawing his zanpaktou, his personality changing from a happy child to that of a serious warrior. "Rise from the scorched earth PYROCI"

As he called out the name of his zanpaktou a red and black fire dragon shot out of the blade blocking the shinigami's path.

"Good now I can focus on finding..." Momo started as Hitsugaiya's own dragon Hiyorinmaru hit him freezing him solid.

"There that takes care of that problem, now you summon the punishment force and allow them to interrogate..him!" Hitsugaiya said as Momo blasted his way out with a cero.

"Brrr! That was cold man" Momo said looking at Hitsugaiya "so you must be the famous genius Toshiro Hitsugaiya, am I right."

"That's right now tell me who are you and what's your purpose here?" Hitsugaiya demanded

"That's a rude way to treat a guest, but if you _must_ know my name is Momo Myoko Zeika Visored and part of the Banished." He said bowing

"Alright that answers one question but that still doesn't explain why you're here." Hitsugaiya said pointing his blade at Momo.

"I can't believe that they call you a genius" Momo said a smile slowly breaking across his face "I'm here to kill you" Momo said releasing his zanpaktou and charging at Toshiro.


	4. Chapter 4 Momo part 2

Bleach: The Banished

CHAPTER 4 Momo part 2

The battle raged on with no clear winner in sight.

"Hu hu, dang this is pretty hard" Momo said as Hitsugaiya swung at him again, "But I know you have bankai so use it or you will die" He said raising his blade at arms length "because now you will witness mine"

Momo was suddenly engulfed in flames, two black and red wings jutted from his back with a long tail, and his left arm was swallowed up by flames and the air temperature rose greatly.

"Now bankai, Pyrocicus" Momo said charging at Toshiro.

"Fine BANKAI!!!!" Toshiro shouted "Daiguren Hiyorinmaru!!!"

"Nice bankai mind if I destroy it!?" Momo said blasting through Hitsugaiya's guard

The fight was back on with both of them at their best or so Toshiro thought.

"You know Toshiro I'm going easy on you because well I'm trying to drag this out."

Momo said as a black portal opened behind him.

"So my assumption was indeed correct you are wasting time" Shidorai said as he stepped out of the portal.

"Shi- Shi- Shidorai what are you doing here?" Momo asked as Shidorai overwhelming spiritual pressure knocked him to one knee.

" I'm here to make sure you don't waste anymore time." Shidorai said putting his hand on his sword "now use that hollow mask of yours or I'll kill you right here and now"

"Fine" Momo said slamming his hollow mask on "Sorry but it's time for you to lose Toshiro" Momo said his eyes looking up at Hitsugaiya he slashed through him, watching him fall to the ground Shidorai relaxed his hand on his sword.

"Good now come on Momo it's Terref's turn and I'm pretty sure about who he's gonna pick aren't you." Shidorai said as he and Momo stepped through the portal and entered their home to allow Terref his turn.


	5. Chapter 5 The Third Terref Takeda

Bleach: The Banished

CHAPTER 5 Terref Takeda

As Shidorai and Momo left the broken barracks of Squad 10 behind them it was now time to let another of their comrades take his turn against his opponent whoever it may be.

"TERREF YOU STUPID LAZY BUM GET OUT HERE IT"S YOUR TURN!!!!!" Momo shouted as they entered the palace

"Huh what who where why?!" a boy said as his shaggy hair fell in his face while he shook his head back and forth.

He stood up his arms shook as he lifted his swords, one a small pure white while the other a large pitch black buster sword with a chain hanging from the hilt. Terref hopped down from the upper level where he had passed out and smiled sleepily at them.

"Hey guys so I take it Momo's mission was a success then" Terref said as he rubbed his eyes and carefully placed his swords on his back.

"Yeah he was, so hurry up and pick out your opponent already" Shidorai said as he tossed Terref a bingo book of Soul reapers.

"No need already picked my opponent and Momo wasn't that far from him when he fought Toshiro, you know who I'm talking about Kenpachi Zaraki the psychotic captain of squad 11" Terref said as he walked toward the portal .

"Really setting some big goals for ourselves aren't we Terref?" Shidorai smiled as he watched him enter the portal.

"Ha Kenpachi a big goal HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terref laughed, "no Aizen is a big goal Kenpachi he's nothing."

"Good you've got 7 hours if he's not done by then well I guess I'll have to finish him for you now GO!" Shidorai said as he kicked Terref through the portal.

* * *

Squad 11 barracks arena, Kenpachi Zaraki watches as Ikkaku Madarame and Yachiru Kusajishi battled it out for his amusement.

"This is getting bor...." Kenpachi said as Ikkaku stopped in the middle of the fight and fell to his knees "What's wrong with you, why did you stop I haven't called off the fight" Kenpachi said with a slight growl in his voice.

"If you could feel the spiritual pressure I just felt than you would be begging us to hold on while you had your own battle captain Zaraki" Ikkaku said as tried to get to his feet.

"Well it must really be powerful for you to think that I would beg at a....." Kenpachi said as a large black blade went straight through his shoulder.

"That's where you're wrong Kenpachi cause in less than ten minutes you'll be begging for your life" Terref said as Kenpachi's blade pierced his side.

"Alright so I guess you're the one that has my squad scared stiff huh, well let's see what you've got then"Kenpachi said shoving Terref's blade back through his shoulder laughing manically.

"You are tough no wonder Shidorai gave me a longer time limit than Momo" Terref said as he hopped back out of Kenpachi's range and unsheathing his white blade.

Kenpachi laughed as Terref drew his other sword.

"So twin zanpaktous eh well let's see if they're any count or if they're all for show." Kenpachi said as he started toward Terref who knocked him back with his spiritual pressure.

"Well you're partially right about my swords except for one thing, their names are different why do you think one is so big while the other one is just regular sized.?"Terref said as he held up his white sword. "This ones name is Shidae"

As Terref said this his blade became the same size as his black sword and grew as heavy which in turn slowed hin down.

"Truthfully I can't lolly gag any longer so now BANKAI!!!!!" Terref said as his black blade dematerialized and rematerialized around his right arm into a large gauntlet and a black metal wing on his back. "Eadihs-san"

* * *

Will Kenpachi be able to defeat this powerful new foe or will he be bested by him.

Read the next chapter to find out^__^


	6. Chapter 6 Terref vs Kenpachi

Chapter 6 Bleach: The Banished

"Alright so you've gone and activated bankai with one why not activate the other ones" Kenpachi said slashing at Terref's gauntlet as he deflected it.

"I don't really think you're worth it, but oh well" Terref said tossing his sword into the air "BANKAI! Shidae-san." Just then another gauntlet formed around his other arm and another black wing ripped from his back. "There, you happy now Kenpachi?"

"Yeah I am happy because now I can go all out too!" Kenpachi said as he ripped away his eye patch.

Terref smiled as a hollow mask formed on his face and the white around his eyes turned black.

"Ready Kenpachi, cause I'm about to kick your ass!" Terref shouted as he charged at Kenpachi and slammed a clawed gauntlet into his stomach and Kenpachi's blade hit him in the side.

"Heh, this is fun already you've already pierced me twice in five minutes." Kenpachi said slamming his blade into Terref's back.

For the next six and a half hours Kenpachi and Terref slashed at each other blood and sparks flying in every direction as they tried there best to kill one another.

"Kenpachi we're not getting anywhere with this so why don't we finish this what do you say?" Terref said taking his fighting stance again.

"No way this is way to Damn fun!" Kenpachi said slashing Terref's gauntlet.

Just then an enormous black portal opened above the Squad 11 barracks and Shidorai and Momo stepped out of the portal while drawing their swords.

"Terref hurry up and finish this it's Sushi's turn!" Shidorai said

"Fine just give me time to do…." Terref said slamming Kenpachi's head into the ground "that."

Terref jumped into the portal with Shidorai and Momo as they went back to the black palace.


	7. Chapter 7

Bleach: The Banished

The Fourth Sushi Shin

As Terref walked thru the palace with little help even in his wounded state he noticed that no one was there even though Shidorai and Momo seemed to be right behind him in the portal.

"Where the hell did they go?" Terref said looking around the room.

Just then a trident with a scythe blade on the opposite end of the handle stabbed into the ground in front of him. Terref drew his swords and prepared for another fight when a tall man walked out from the shadows his black hair hanging down in the face of a man who was ready for death. A smile spread across Terref's face,

"Sushi hey brother how are you and why the hell bent on killing me welcome!" Terref said slapping the man on the back

"I don't know just thought I'd give you a scare after your fight with Captain Psychopath how is he anyway?" Sushi said smiling back at him

"Same old psychotic bastard as always" He said as Sushi retrieved his weapon from the shattered ground.

"Figures he is really hell bent on killing me."He said walking over to help Terref to his room so he could rest after the ass kicking.

"SUSHI!" Momo's voice echoed thru the palace. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DUMB ASS!"

"HOLD ON I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE JACKASS!," Sushi shouted back.

"NO WAY YOU GET IN HERE NOW ITS YOUR TURN DAMMIT!," Momo shouted

"Fine," Sushi said using shunpo to reach Momo, "I'm here now who am I after?"

"Here," Momo said handing Sushi two photographs, "Now you good with those _two _opponents or do we need to find you ano…"

Before Momo could finish his sentence Sushi flashed to the portal they already had opened when his sword landed in front of him.

"Thanks Shidorai," He said as he grabbed it and launched himself into the black void.

In the World of the Living –

Orihime and Rangiku were in the middle of shopping when a powerful wave of reishi hit them.

"What the hell is that it feels like an Arrancar?" Rangiku said exiting her gigai.

Just then a man walked up beside Orihime,

"Hello beautiful," Sushi said smiling at Orihime.

"Who the hell are you?" Rangiku said grabbing her sword.

"The name is Sushi Shin gorgeous and I know both of you know what a visored is, well I'm one who doesn't like putting on his mask."

"Fine then what do you want with us?" Orihime said summoning tsubaki.

"Simple really I'm here to beat the living hell out of you both," He said as he slowly drew his sword off his back and it swapped to its shikai.


End file.
